Renascence
by Kako
Summary: The rest of the world has become aware of the magic around them, and to some degree, immune. With witches and wizards now being the hunted, both sides will have to work together to restore the balance that once was. AU
1. Ch 1: Synopsis

Renascence

Premise: The rest of the world has become aware of the magic around them, and to some degree, immune. With witches and wizards now being the hunted, both sides will have to work together to restore the balance that once was. AU

Rating: T for language, violence, eventual character deaths (not a main one, don't worry!)

Genre: Adventure/action

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own HP.

A/N: Welcome to this new fanfic! I've never written an HP one before, but it sounded like the thing to do for some reason. I've been inspired by some other writers on this site, especially Nerys and Lunalelle (so go read their fanfics if you like HG/LV) I actually came up with one part of this fanfic in a dream, and formulated the rest of the plot around that. Yes, this is AU, obviously. Dumbledore is still alive, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't after the Horcruxes just yet. Lately my new favorite pairing has been LV/HG so I'll be experimenting with that later on. Also, the first chapter will be mainly summarizing what is happening in this AU, but from the second chapter on it will be more dialogue-centric.

--------------------------

_Renascence:_

_1) A new birth or life; a rebirth. _

_2) A cultural revival; a renaissance. _

_-------------------------------_

Chapter One: Synopsis

It was the fall as Harry Potter prepared to begin what would be his seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts. Although now, he wasn't sure if that could ever happen.

He had always suspected it, but his suspicions were confirmed by Albus Dumbledore in August, and then again by the Daily Prophet article that ran the following day.

Dumbledore had gathered them all around the rectangular table in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, to discuss the disastrous events that had finally and completely taken effect on the rest of the world.

They had discovered the existence of magic.

How, exactly, is still unclear. For years, magical resistance has been building up in muggles, unaware while the magical residue from the wizarding world slowly absolved into their skin, protecting them in varying degrees from magic of any kind. One day, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked a village outside of London when, surprisingly, their magic had no effect on the population. Unfortunately for them, the feared Killing Curse still left its mark, but the truth had been ingrained in them all.

News spread quickly as the muggles discovered the deceit that had been hidden under the surface for centuries. Angry and confused, they massed together, seeking out wizards and witches and often blaming the innocent, which resulted in a mass witch hunt the likes of which had never been seen before.

The riots grew worse when they discovered the existence of magical creatures. Even the knowledge that a werewolf or dragon could be lurking outside convinced the angry mobs to cry for the confinement of anything that seemed out of the ordinary. And for the muggles, what feared them most was the unknown. They could not wield magic, so they labeled it as "strange" and even went so far as to say "demonic," lumping in all of the evil Death Eaters with the members of the Order of the Phoenix as their battles raged over England.

Now, the Order had gathered to discuss something even more frightening. Somehow, muggles had discovered the presence of a school to teach children magic, hidden somewhere in the English countryside. Not only the muggles of England, but the entire world, had banded together to find Hogwarts, thinking that it was creating an army of wizards when in reality it was the best thing that ever happened to them. Tonight, the Order would be deciding whether or not to close Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year for the sake of the students.

As soon as he found out, Harry slammed his fist on the table, calling out loudly, "you can't close Hogwarts!"

The majority of the people seated around the table agreed with him, although they could see Dumbledore's reasoning. The masses had proven that quantity was better than quality, as they had already stormed several of the Death Eater's attempted massacres, wounding and even killing many of their numbers. If the crowds found their way to the school, they would be trapped.

"We don't know how longer the charms protecting Hogwarts will last," Dumbledore said, his voice heavy with sorrow. They had no way of knowing whether or not the muggle repelling charms would continue to work, or if people would start seeing the giant castle instead of its disguise.

In addition to Dumbledore, the Aurors like Kingsley and Mad-Eye and the parents like Molly and Arthur Weasley agreed that the school should be closed. Already, they were having more and more trouble containing the magic of the Ministry and Diagon Alley away from the prying eyes of the public.

Upstairs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the boy's room, trying to make sense of the arguments that had finished only minutes before.

"Hogwarts is like our home," Hermione said. "They just can't close it, what would happen to the students?"

"At least the muggle-borns will be safer," Ron said, looking at her.

"There must be some way to reverse what's happening," Harry continued, staring out of the window in his small bedroom at the shadows of the muggle family he could see through the window opposite his own.

"I've read all about it," Hermione said, which didn't surprise either Harry or Ron. "This has never happened before, so naturally no one has prepared for it. There's no way to put memory charms on the whole world so they would forget, that would take massive amounts of magic, and no one is that powerful."

"Maybe Dumbledore knows something he's not telling us," Harry said. After all, it wouldn't be the first time. He refused to believe that they were at a dead end.

Three weeks later, they all went back to school. The castle was still the best place to hide at, and they began their new classes reluctantly, sure that this would not last forever.

Six weeks after that, and a small army of death eaters walked into the front doors of Hogwarts, heading straight for the Headmaster's office.

----------------------

A/N: So, how did you all like it? This is my first time writing an HP fic, and the first new fic I've done in a couple years, so I may be a little rusty. I would appreciate it if you all could leave just a tiny review to let me know if I'm just wasting my time or if you like the plot or not.

I might've exaggerated the after-effects of the discovery of magic, but come on, if you found out that something this big has been hidden for so long, you'd be mad too, right? Knowing that there were magical cures for human diseases, that a "mass murderer" was actually a wizard, people would be suspicious, and when learning that they couldn't share any of that magic, would get angry and fast. But I'm still blowing things slightly out of proportion for the story's sake.

Just a side note: This will also be focusing heavily on the three Hallows and the Peverell lineage eventually, hidden prophecies, and all other good stuff like that. I've got a lot of this planned out in my head, so I know where the story's going. Remember to review, and I'll get the next chapter up faster!

Also: The main reason I'm writing an AU fic is because I unfortunately don't have any of the HP books with me to help me back things up. If I write something really stupid that contradicts something in the books (besides #7), please correct me. Thanks!

Kako


	2. Ch 2: The Only Option

Renascence

Chapter Two: The only option

A/N: Here's chapter two! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: HP belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately, that is not me.

* * *

Not surprisingly, the trio heard about the Death Eater's appearance first from Peeves, who went screaming through the halls, undoubtedly seeking out Harry. 

"Oh Potter!" Peeves' singsong voice loudly rang out through the halls intentionally as other students paused in the hallway to watch what Peeves was going to do.

"You know, Dumbledore is entertaining a bunch of Death Eaters upstairs," Peeves said nastily, relishing the expression on Harry's face. "Thought _you_ of all people would've already known about that," the poltergeist continued as Harry's expression ranged from shock to confusion and finally to anger.

"Come on!" Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm and half dragging him down the hall as Hermione ran behind them, Peeves moving onward to drop dungbombs on all of the students who were listening in.

"Harry, slow down! We shouldn't be running in the halls!" Hermione cried, panting when the trio stopped in front of the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know the password?" Ron asked as Harry paced in front of the door, forgetting that for the moment they were still trapped outside.

"Uh, they're normally candies," Harry conceded, turning back to the door. "Lemon Drop! Cauldron Cake! Chocolate Frog!"

The door sprang open, and Harry raced inside, looking on in surprise as he interrupted what seemed to be a normal conversation.

"Well, hello Mr. Potter," a very familiar Death Eater drawled. Harry looked into the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy, who had been broken out of Azkaban prison when the Dementors changed sides in the war. Ron and Hermione followed hesitatingly into the room, surprised by how many Death Eaters they could recognize. There was Avery and Macnair, the man who was almost Buckbeak's executioner.

Standing off to the side and scowling, were the Lestranges, Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Immediately upon seeing them, Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm, restraining him from lashing out at them, his hand already at his wand.

"Headmaster, may I ask what they are doing here?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. Bellatrix stifled a small laugh, obviously pleased that Dumbledore hadn't shared their plans with Harry or anyone else.

"I think this concludes our meeting," Dumbledore told them, as one by one the Death Eaters moved towards the fireplace, taking a small handful of Floo Powder from a jar on the mantel.

Once they had all left, Harry was about to start ranting again when Dumbledore moved to the chair behind his desk, sitting down gracefully. "I do believe I owe the three of you an explanation," he said, gesturing them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "I was going to inform you all later, you know, as the three of you are now all of age, and are members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I hope you are all informed about the changes that have been happening across the wizarding world?" Dumbledore continued as slowly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sank into chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, too speechless for words. "And do have a lemon drop," he said, gesturing to the tiny jar on the corner of his desk.

"Yes," Hermione finally answered, waiting patiently to hear Dumbledore's explanation. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Just last week, I received an owl from none other than Lord Voldemort."

At his name, Ron shuddered, Harry clenched his fists in anger, and Hermione nearly knocked over the tiny jar of lemon drops. "How could you consider working with _him_?" Hermione asked, finding her voice first. "You can't trust a word any of them say."

"That may be true, but right now we both are fighting a common enemy, so it makes more sense to work together than to tackle this on our own," Dumbledore continued.

_No it doesn't!_ Harry thought. _Not when that enemy is __Voldemort__! That'll just make things worse_.

"But, then do you know a way to reverse what's been happening?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore hesitated, then decided to completely go against his traditional practices and tell the three students everything.

"I know of one possible solution," Dumbledore said, knowing that he had their full attention. "Deep in the Sahara Desert lies a magical cave, where a powerful magical entity is kept. Have any of you heard of the Mirror of Darem?"

At Hermione's gasp, Dumbledore smiled. "I figured Miss Granger might have. Would you care to explain?"

"The Mirror of Darem is also known as the Oracle. It was given that name because of its extraordinary magical ability and its omniscience," Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly.

"It was created at the same time as the Mirror of Erised, but its purpose is slightly different. It doesn't just show you what you want most, but it can be used to grant the true wish of anyone who approaches it. I thought it was just a legend though, it hasn't been spotted for centuries." She rolled a paper-covered lemon drop in her fingers.

"So it can grant wishes?" Ron said hopefully, now fully interested. Glaring at him, Hermione huffed, "Ron, I'm sure nothing you want is more important than restoring the balance of magic!"

"Sure there is," Ron muttered, followed by something that sounded like "Chudley Cannons" and "good."

"Voldemort has also offered a complete cease-fire until the problem is resolved. Both sides shall be meeting next week to decide who should go to the Oracle," Dumbledore finished, standing up from his chair.

_We could still do this on our own_, Harry thought. _There's no need to involve them_.

"I am sure Voldemort has also considered the option of using the Oracle, Harry," Dumbledore said, almost like he was reading his thoughts. "This is a problem that is affecting us all, so there is no reason why we can't all work together to solve it. I can imagine if he was the only one at the Oracle, his wish would create a world very different from this one or the balanced one."

Harry frowned. Yes, he did not want that.

"So that's another reason why a group of people should go," Hermione reasoned. "It will ensure that it grants a wish everyone wants."

"Right again, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Now, I do believe that you three have a class to attend?"

Right on cue, chimes began to ring, the sound echoing from the great hall to become the soft melodic tones that reached Dumbledore's office. Immediately, Hermione stood up from her chair, Harry and Ron more reluctant in leaving.

"But Hermione, its _History of Magic_!" Ron whined after they had reached the bustle of the halls. "It's not like anyone _cares_."

"_I_ care!" Hermione cried, glaring again at her redheaded friend. "Well, that doesn't mean we have to run there! We still have ten minutes," Harry said, trying to mediate between the two. More and more often they had been fighting over trivial things, although Harry had to admit it was Ron's callous tongue that usually started the situation.

"So, I bet you'll be one of the ones going to that Oracle, mate," Ron said quickly, trying to change the conversation.

"Like Dumbledore would let him! Imagine all the school you would miss!" Hermione argued. "Although we are all of age. I wonder how the group will get chosen?"

"It'll probably be a bunch of Aurors or something," Harry said as they climbed up a staircase. "Dumbledore said it's in a desert."

_Well, __**that's**__ going to be a picnic,_ Hermione thought sarcastically. _How both sides are going to remain civil while picking a team to grant their wishes is beyond __me_.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry ventured cautiously. Broken out of her stupor, Hermione looked around suddenly. "What?"

"We're here," he answered, like it was obvious. "Oh, right," Hermione said, flouncing into the class first.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ron, who whispered back, laughing, "she's probably just thinking about what wishes that Oracle could grant for her."

While never in other classes, in Binn's History of Magic class Hermione often let her mind wander a bit, a fact she would never share with anyone else. She was more than capable of staying with the material even as Binn's droning voice made it easier to retreat back into her own thoughts.

_What would I wish for, if I could_? Hermione thought, biting her lip as Binn began to lecture about vampire persecution in the seventeen-hundreds.

_There really isn't anything I desperately want. The most important thing at the moment really is the restoration of the magical balance._

Her hand moved over the parchment in front of her, taking notes even as she continued to think about the Mirror of Darem. _But…would __**I**__ like to be one of the ones to go uncover it?_

_You'll never be let in, you're barely of age_, the conscience part of her brain told her.

_You're powerful enough to stand up to any challenges along the way!_ The tiny, impulsive part of her brain said, before it was covered up by the realist one.

_True…you are a __muggle__-born, so you're sure to mingle better in any settlements in the desert you'll encounter than others. The __muggles__ are__ looking for wizards, not for people like you_.

_Hmm, I wonder how __**that**__ would go over with whatever Death Eaters would join the group_—the sarcastic voice in her head made a comeback. She had already assumed that whatever party went in search of the Oracle would be comprised of both Order members and Death Eaters. She pushed the clamoring voices aside, trying to analyze the situation objectively.

_I doubt Dumbledore would __go,__ he still has this school to protect. That must be why he told the three of us about it—_

_--or it could be because Harry had to interrupt the meeting_, the sarcastic voice commented.

Pushing that voice away, Hermione chose to put more faith in Dumbledore. She was sure they would've been told anyways, being as they were full Order members. Against the wishes of many, most specifically Molly Weasley, the three had taken the vow and joined the Order immediately upon returning to Grimmauld Place that summer. While they hadn't done much for the Order yet, Hermione was sure that this would be their chance.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly, but as the Sunday after drew closer, more and more familiar Order members began to show up around Hogwarts. The group immediately recognized Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, whose hair was shoulder-length and a brilliant shade of aqua. She gave them all a cheery wave, saying that Remus was already with the headmaster, as he didn't want the students to be alarmed upon seeing the werewolf and past DADA professor.

"Where is this meeting being held?" Harry asked, sure that he already knew the answer.

"The Room of Requirement, where else?" Tonks said, walking briskly down the hall as the three followed, walking quickly to keep up. As they neared the archway, Hermione could clearly see what was needed to gain access to and create this room.

_I need a room to join the meeting between __Voldemort's__ Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. I need this room to have a fireplace and be large and indestructible, and not let any of them out or harm anyone within._

The door began to form, and the four walked inside, greeted by a room almost the size of the Great Hall. It was dark, with no particular house colors on the walls or high ceiling. The fireplace was easily the largest thing in the room, set against the left wall with the traditional pot of Floo Powder on the ornate mantle. The room seemed to be catered to both group's tastes, but they noticed that no Death Eaters were present just yet.

"Ah, my dear Nymphadora, you've brought them? Good," Dumbledore said, welcoming them inside. As far as they knew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only current students in the Order, although all of the older Weasley's were also in the room, along with many other faces that they dimly recalled seeing at some point in Grimmauld Place.

"Dumbledore, I've been wondering," Hermione said cautiously. "How exactly are we going to pick the team that goes?"

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes turned from Hermione's own to the back of the room, where Harry was already looking at something all too familiar. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What else would we use but the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore said, as Hermione controlled the urge to let her mouth drop open. Of course, it was brilliant. The goblet's fire was already shining brightly, and it could be used to objectively pick a group of people that worked well together and were clear in their true wish.

"But sir, I thought the Goblet would only light itself because of the Triwizard Tournament?" Ron asked.

"Does this look like the Triwizard Tournament, Ron?" Hermione asked. _Damn, that sarcastic side sure is persistent!_

"While it only lights itself for that Tournament once every three centuries, its power can also be called upon in situations like this. Ah, right on time," Dumbledore said as the flames in the fireplace turned a bright green, and a score of Death Eaters marched out of the fireplace, followed by Voldemort himself.

It was the first time most of the Order had seen his face for themselves, the exceptions of course being Harry and Dumbledore. Hermione tried not to let a disgusted look cross her face, but she could not hold back a slight grimace. _What person would do this to __themselves_?

He was tall, taller than anyone in the room. His alabaster skin was smooth, and his red eyes seemed to pierce through anything they looked at, while his slits for nostrils flared slightly as he motioned to his Death Eaters to move as he stood in the center of the line, slightly in front of them all.

But most of all, Hermione thought, was the sheer intimidation his appearance caused. You would be stupid not to fear this person, who had caused the deaths of so many directly or indirectly. His eyes rested on the flickering Goblet for a moment before Dumbledore spoke first.

"I am sure you are all aware why we are here," he began. "We are going to be creating a team of five, to be chosen from both sides by this Goblet, to go into the Sahara desert and seek the powers of the Mirror of Darem to restore the balance of magic. Both sides have agreed that this is a dire circumstance that requires cooperation from all. This situation can be solved by no other way we know of."

He turned slightly back to the Order members, who were all leaning against the right wall or sitting in chairs, still eyeing the Death Eaters suspiciously.

"You all can choose whether or not you would like to undertake this mission," Dumbledore continued. "Simply write your full name on a slip of parchment and place it into the fire. I must remind you all that the Goblet's power is binding, if you are chosen you must accept the challenge. If you do not wish to take on such a potentially dangerous mission, I would think no less of you for doing so."

At those last words, the trio could feel Molly Weasley's eyes trying to burn a hole in the back of their heads. Like it or not, Hermione sighed, the three of them would surely enter.

The first person who stepped up was Voldemort himself, who walked calmly to the Goblet, scowling slightly as he wrote his name elegantly on a slip of parchment, dropping it into the fire.

One by one, more Death Eaters followed, most hesitating before dropping their slips of parchment into the light green fire.

"Aren't you going to enter, Albus?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a sneer. "My responsibilities are to this school, Lucius," Dumbledore said heavily. "I need to be here to ensure the safety of the students and to keep the protective charms working."

So far, the Order members were letting the Death Eaters go first, as none of them clearly wanted to be in any kind of close contact with a Death Eater.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Hermione said, drawing up her Gryffindor courage as she left Harry and Ron's side to walk to the Goblet, neatly scrawling her name on a slip of parchment that she dropped into the flame from the other side of the Goblet. Turning proudly, she walked back, ignoring the hateful stares she got from most of the Death Eaters, who shared the resentment, not wanting to be in such close proximity to a muggle-born Gryffindor.

When she returned, Hermione let out a gulp of air, unaware that she'd been holding her breath the entire time.

The next Order member to go was Bill Weasley, followed by Remus and Tonks simultaneously. Slowly, more people were amassing around the Goblet, although some clearly had no intentions of entering their names. Fred and George sat fiddling with the sleeves of their dragon-hide jackets, both unsure of whether or not they wanted to enter. Along with Dumbledore, most of the teachers weren't entering either, preferring to stay with the school.

_That's danger enough_. _Gosh, my sarcastic side sure is getting a workout today_, Hermione thought, not wanting to break the silence that had fallen over the room except for the crackling of the Goblet and the fireplace and the soft scratching sound of quills on parchment.

"Well, let's go then," Ron said to Harry, as the two of them joined the small crowd at the Goblet's side. Harry didn't think twice, scribbling his name on the parchment before dropping it into the flames. Ron was taking his time, nervously fiddling with the end of his piece of parchment as Harry stepped away from the Goblet.

"Here goes," he said, dropping the small slip of parchment over the flame.

Within another two minutes, everyone that wanted to had added their name to the Goblet. Fred and George and both Weasley parents hadn't entered, logically wanting to stay. Their children were their first priority, now and always. Not surprisingly, every known Auror in the room had entered, impressing the trio with their bravery.

"The Goblet should be finished with its decision in a matter of minutes," Dumbledore said, returning to its side.

"He said five," Hermione said in confusion, narrowing her brows. "Does that mean it won't be even?"

Her question would be answered shortly as the first slip of parchment shot back out of the Goblet, fluttering in the air before it fell neatly into the hands of Dumbledore.

"_Harry James Potter_," Dumbledore read. All eyes in the room turned to Harry, who met Dumbledore's gaze, trying to tell him that he would not back down from this challenge.

By now a second slip had shot out. "_Bellatrix__Lestrange_."

Bellatrix stepped forward, reveling in the attention, proud that she had been chosen in the group to find the Oracle.

"_Remus__Lupin_," Dumbledore said, as the attention shifted across the room to the werewolf in the threadbare robes.

Dumbledore hesitated slightly before reading the next name. "_Voldemort_," he said, saying each syllable slowly. Many of the Death Eaters hissed at Dumbledore's use of his name, but inwardly Harry knew that the Goblet had forced him to use his real name, with Dumbledore using his alias to avoid confusion, as most of the people in the room did not know his true name.

"And lastly," Dumbledore said as the last slip of paper shot out of the Goblet, taking its time in fluttering through the air to finally land in Dumbledore's outstretched hands.

His blue eyes met hers, and she knew it was going to be her name on that parchment slip.

"_Hermione Jean Granger_."

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Ta-da! And there we have it, the team that will be going into the desert to find the Oracle. Note: Just like Erised is an anagram for (and spelled backwards) of 'desire,' I named the mirror "Darem," which is an anagram for 'dream.' I was going to use 'wishes' or something similar, but you have no idea how hard it is to anagram anything remotely cool-sounding with a word with a 'w.'

So please leave a review to let me know what you think! I didn't mean to portray Fred and George as cowards, but I'm an identical twin too, and I wouldn't want my twin near any kind of danger, so they're just trying to keep each other safe. This chapter was really fun to write, I've always imagined Hermione with a cynical, sarcastic side, and I tried to keep everyone else in character too. I'll get the next chapter up soon!

Kako


	3. Ch 3: Reasons

Renascence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would definitely get more rights over the movies to make them more in line with the books. The inaccuracies annoy the hell out of me.

Thanks to my lovely reviewer: Sakura Takanouchi! I totally agree with your comments, and I'm glad the pacing isn't too fast. I'll add some of your suggestions, too.

-----------------------------

Chapter Three: Reasons

The meeting had ended, and people began to filter slowly out of the room, Dumbledore asking the five chosen by the Goblet to return in two days to take the Portkey to the edge of the Sahara Desert.

Slightly unnerved, Hermione left the room slowly, feeling as though everyone was watching her every move, trying to figure out why the Goblet had chosen her. Ordinarily she would relish such attention for her accomplishments, but now it just curdled a strange unknown sensation deep in her stomach. This was real danger they were headed into, completely different from the past challenges they had faced. While she would still have Harry to rely on, she would be fighting on behalf of the entire wizarding community.

Quite a lot for one witch to have on her shoulders.

Neither she nor Harry had spoken a word while they walked back to their common room, but she could tell that Harry was deep in thought. Ron nervously kept trying to start a conversation, but gave up when he never got a response. Hermione hoped he wasn't bitter for not being chosen.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry dully whispering the password, "_Parakeet_."

It was late, and most of the students had already vacated the common room, leaving a few fifth-years sitting by the fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed in the opposite direction, towards a corner nook that was highlighted by a large stained-glass window, although it was now pitch black outside.

They settled into the armchairs, Ron speaking up first. "Wow, looks like the two of you are off on another adventure."

Harry smiled slightly, Hermione trying to read the source of his discomfort. "Harry, are you upset that Voldemort was chosen for the mission as well?"

He looked up, startled, then nodded slightly. "I was most surprised that Bellatrix was chosen," Ron added.

"I've been thinking about it," Hermione said. "The Goblet of Fire picked us all for a reason. I've tried to figure out how we all fit in the Goblet's reasoning."

"Hermione, no reasoning will convince me that _Bellatrix_ is somehow going to turn all golden," Ron said, Harry waiting to hear what Hermione was going to say.

"Think about it. Honestly, the Death Eaters are all such traitorous conniving scum, I doubt there's an honest one in the bunch," Hermione said, punching a decorative pillow on her armchair.

"Tell us something we _don't_ know," Harry quipped. Hermione glared at him jokingly, before continuing, "the Goblet picked those of us who most severely want the same wish. Can you imagine any other Death Eater selflessly wishing for the wizarding community over their own hidden agendas? Bellatrix will believe whatever Voldemort wants, so that's what she's there for."

"That makes some sense," Ron said. "So how about you two? And Lupin?"

"I've been thinking of that too. Harry, I think _you_ were chosen because of your bravery and courage, and also because you've faced things like this before."

"So have you!" Harry admonished. Hermione smiled. "Thanks. I think that Lupin was chosen because he'll help bridge the gap between the two sides. He'll keep us from wanting to kill Bellatrix or Voldemort, and he'll keep them from doing the same."

"What about you, 'Mione?" Ron asked. "Well, " she said slowly. "I think my being on the team also has something to do with being Muggle-born. We're going to have to blend in with some of the wizard-hunters out there, and it helps that the two of us know how to act."

"That's true," Harry conceded. He hadn't thought of that, but it made sense over picking someone who would stand out in that environment, like Mad-Eye Moody. Tonks could blend in well physically, but he felt that she lacked the knowledge needed to live amongst Muggles.

They sat in silence again, each not really knowing what to say. Surely Ron or Harry expected Hermione to start complaining about all the school she would miss, and Hermione expected Ron to turn the conversation to Quidditch in an attempt to make the silence less awkward.

_Hmm, I can imagine Fred or George saying something like, "Hey Harry, I bet You-know-who's angry that your name came out of the Goblet first, looks like you beat him in something else again!"_

She, however, refused to joke about this. They had two days left to be together at the school she had come to consider like her second home, and Hermione wanted to make the most of it.

Hermione's stomach growled, and she grinned sheepishly. "I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat," she told Harry and Ron, hopping out of the comfy armchair she had been sitting in.

"Get me an éclair, would you?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione crossed her arms and gave Ron a look, and Ron added, "Please?" Hermione promised yes, muttering something about how Ron would soon closely resemble an éclair if he continued to consume them so regularly.

She left the common room, hurrying down to the portrait with the fruit on it quickly, as it would be curfew within a half-hour. With the meeting this evening, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been so busy they hadn't eaten anything for dinner.

She tickled the pear, heading inside to see all the house elves busily scurrying around the expansive kitchen.

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby's squeaky voice rang out happily.

Hermione smiled, glad that she got to see the slightly odd elf before she left. Hermione still held a high respect for these creatures, although she had to abandon S.P.E.W. the previous year on pain of never being allowed in the kitchens again.

She would never hear the end of it if she told Ron her late night éclair cravings were the reason she so adamantly kept her mouth closed around the elves from then on.

Dobby, Hermione noticed, was decked out for fall in a bright orange hat and yellow scarf that seemed too garish a combination for any normal person.

"Dobby, how are you?" She asked, accepting the plate of éclairs and a mug of hot chocolate that another house elf brought to her without a word. _They know my habits too well_.

Hermione took a bite of the éclair while Dobby talked, savoring the rich chocolate taste. Part of her hidden indulgence for good chocolate stemmed from her dentist parents, who continuously preached on the evils of cavities and sugar. While she could get along fine without sugar in the summer, in times of extreme stress she needed something a bit stronger than your typical sugar-free licorice.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin! Did you enjoy your sandwich?" Dobby squeaked happily as the ex-DADA professor walked into the kitchens from a side room carrying an empty tray.

"Yes, it was fantastic," Lupin praised, setting down the tray and turning to Hermione. "Had the same idea, professor?" Hermione asked, noting Lupin's appreciative glance at the chocolate she was eating.

"Hermione, it's been almost 4 years since I've ceased to be your professor. Please call me Remus," he joked, accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Dobby.

"Are you nervous about the, um, trip?" Hermione asked, trying not to say too much in the kitchens. Walls in Hogwarts often had the annoying habit of listening in on your conversations, and Hermione knew that the mission must be kept as quiet as possible.

"Somewhat, yes," Lupin said. "I'm more worried for you and Harry, you both are extremely capable wizards, but this will require a level of diligence and maturity that I'm not sure you or Harry are at yet." He took a sip of hot chocolate, waiting for Hermione's response.

"I've been talking about it with Harry, and I fully support the Goblet's decisions," Hermione said. "Each of us was chosen for a reason, and I think the farther into this journey we get, the more we'll see our own parts in it."

"Miss Hermione and Mr. Remus are going on a trip?" Dobby asked excitedly. Hermione nodded slowly. "Yeah, we'll be gone for the next month or so," she hedged, unsure about how much time this journey would really take.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey and the safest travels possible!" Dobby squeaked, making Hermione smile. "Thank you, Dobby," she told him, finishing with her snack. "Can I take a couple of these back with me?" She asked, gesturing to the tray of éclairs. Dobby nodded, and Hermione bid Lupin goodbye for the next two days, quickly walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.

She found Harry and Ron exactly where she'd left them, engaged in a discussion about the pros and cons of their upcoming mission.

"You know," Ron was saying. "I'd do almost anything to get out of Potions, this can't be much worse, could it?"

Hermione stifled a snort, handing Ron the éclair she'd brought from the kitchens. She brought one for Harry too, who accepted it graciously.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, and Ron muttered something that sounded like, "Mshfks, Hmfhne," which Hermione gathered meant about the same thing.

She grinned, heading upstairs to go to her room, an unfinished Arithmancy essay waiting for her. She sat on her bed trying to write, when she realized that no words would come to her. She was more excited for the upcoming mission than she realized.

_Is it excited? Or am I nervous, or scared, or worried, or_…

She tried to calm down, but the butterflies in her stomach resurfaced.

_I'm all of those things, but I know __its__ going to be alright._

_How? _The sarcastic voice muttered, the calming effect of the chocolate finally wearing off.

_I just do_.

And with that, Hermione went to sleep, knowing that Friday would come all too fast and at the same time wishing that it would never come.

--------------------------

A/N: How'd you like? I hope this explains some of my reasoning behind the direction this story is going. I know some of you might be asking, "If selfless Death Eaters are what you're after, why isn't Draco on the team?"

I know he might seem like a good choice (I'm a big believer that Draco is a sort of a 'prodigal son' character, and really feels repentant inside) but I have plans for this team. Besides, Draco can't be found out as a Death Eater, he's still in school. So it all works out.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done and edited (a big thanks to my sis Sakura Takanouchi for being my half-beta! Your comments and help are great!)

Happy Leap Day!

-- Kako


End file.
